Lost in the TARDIS
by TheStarfish
Summary: As Sarah Jane gets lost in the TARDIS, her mind wanders onto how she is being changed by her travels with her favorite Time Lord. Pairing: SJx4


**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Doctor Who. How I wish I did o.o I wrote this oneshot, because I have been struck by inspiration so greatly, that I am having trouble watching my Doctor Who D: It's dreadful! So here is my venting of imagination :) Hope you do enjoy!**

* * *

Living in the TARDIS on a day-to-day basis was strange at best. This was a fact that Sarah Jane Smith had grown accustomed to. Apart from the daily routine of being chased all over a new planet by their newest enemy; either hoping to use the Doctor's alien-ness for themselves, or in general wanting to destroy all life in the galaxy, there was also the issue of the constant mistrust by other humans, getting thrown into jail for crimes they clearly were not guilty of, and then also the random cult who wanted to sacrifice them to their demonic God.

Not that Sarah Jane wasn't having fun... Really.

But when she got lost in the maze-y hallways of a Police Box on an hourly basis, she thought now was the time to draw the line. Really, how large could the TARDIS be!?

As she came upon the very door she had left earlier that... Morning? Evening? She never could tell time inside the TARDIS. Then again, they travelled in the time and space vortex, so she assumed time wasn't an issue in the TARDIS. The point was; she had set out from her bedroom door when she had woken up earlier, and now she just happened upon it for the millionth time! She was, as she had to admit, irrevocably lost.

What should she do? Should she call for help? Sarah Jane's face was drawn in displeased ways, as she remembered the last time she got lost inside the TARDIS. The Doctor had ridiculed her for hours on end, and even now, he would sometimes throw in the issue in their discussions, annoying her to no end. No, she would _not_ give him the satisfaction!

And as such, Sarah Jane planted her buttocks on the strangely warm floor of the TARDIS, deciding she wouldn't leave the spot until the Doctor came looking for her. She could always say she had just woken up or something... Right?

She sighed deeply, as her legs fell to each side, forming a diamond shape on the floor. She fidgeted slightly with the hem of the woolen dress she wore on top of her white jumper, the straps about an inch broad each. Now that she, for once, had the chance to sit still, her thoughts started drifting along. She started categorizing the many different aliens she had met over the last few months, and realized that they didn't really surprise her anymore. Just last night (or the equivalent anyway) she and the Doctor had saved an alien world from a Sontarian invasion. The Sontarians she had seen before, but the inhabitants of the world had, even with their three eyes, orange skin and tentacles for legs, not frightened her in the least.

Actually, she realized, some humans scared her more than some alien species.

,,**That's it, Sarah Jane; you've gone mental,**" she decided on herself. This was, of course, not the first time she had speculated upon her mental health the past few months. She thought of it as an environmental hazard that came along with being the Doctor's assistant. You had to be a bit mental to be able to follow his lead, after all.

She didn't even question him when he came with these wild ideas, which were certain to get them killed if anything went wrong. And things usually went wrong, but somehow it all worked out in the end. But no matter how much the Doctor insisted it was his genius that did it, Sarah Jane was certain it was because of the dramatics of their enemies.

After all, how many times would they not have been dead, if the bad guys had just shot at them, rather than deciding to finish them off in an unnecessarily flashy or dramatic way? Too many times to count. Not that she complained, she rather preferred being alive.

As she closed her eyes, she could swear she heard the Doctor calling for her. His deep melodic voice rang through the hallways of the TARDIS, and she could feel his steps resonating through the floor. She smiled the tiniest smile, feeling the familiar warmth at his voice. And as he came closer, she could almost see his Cheshire Cat-smile, as he asked aloud if she was lost again.

,,**Me, lost? Preposterous,**" she said aloud, and she knew the Doctor heard her, as she could hear his footsteps change their general direction.

,,**I wouldn't say that; you've gotten lost quite a bit lately,**" he replied. She scoffed, just for the show, but in reality she was having the time of her life, as he tried to locate her by the sound of her voice only.

,,**Your fault; if the TARDIS wasn't so unnecessarily complicated, I could find my way around just fine, thank you,**" she retorted, making the man laugh.

,,**So you ARE lost.**"

,,**I know full well where I am. The question is; do you?**"

The silence came down around her like a thick pillow, and she slowly opened her eyes. He didn't answer. Was he using some sort of Time Lord-trick to try and locate her? She slowly stood up, looking around her. Or was he lost? No, that couldn't be it. After all, would he tease her so meticulously if he himself couldn't find his way in the TARDIS? ... Well, yes he would. But still!

She slowly began to walk in the direction she was certain would lead her to where she last heard his voice, and made sure to look around at each junction, hoping to see his bundle of brown curls around each corner. It was unnerving to know he was around somewhere, but not knowing where. She felt like a little child again; the anticipation with playing a simple game of hide-and-seek with your best friend.

And as she turned the next corner:

,,**BOOH!**"

She screamed as she swung around herself, his blue eyes and wide grin waiting for her. Her heart was galloping out there with 50 miles per hour, and she groaned as she hit his arm in frustration.

,,**You deplorable man! You scared the living daylights out of me!**" she accused him, as she turned away, crossing her arms in disdain. She heard him chuckle slightly, as he blackened her eyesight by pushing his hat down on her face.

,,**I'm sorry, Sarah, do forgive me,**" he teased, and she puckered her lips; attempting to stop the smile from breaking out on her face. She, of course, failed miserably. And as he slightly tilted his hat upwards, allowing her eyes to be shown, she beamed at him with amusement. He smiled wider, taking the hat upon his own head once more.

,,**Let's go Sarah, we're about to land,**" he beckoned, putting an arm around her shoulder and turning her in the direction of the control room. The girl let him turn her, and as they began to walk together, she looked at him with stubbornness in her eyes.

,,**I wasn't lost, you know,**" she maintained, obviously not allowing him to think otherwise, and the Doctor laughed at her indignant attitude.

,,**Of course you weren't, Sarah,**" he cooed.

And as Sarah happily accepted his closure of the case, she didn't see him hastily pushing the visible parts of his map of the TARDIS into his pocket, out of plain sight.

* * *

**So I hope you did enjoy it :D This was my first time attempting at a romance story, which was not with an OC. I do hope I hit their personalities well enough D: Please review! I love this pairing, so therefore I will most likely write more about them, as I have run out of fics to read with this pairing. If you have any advice for me, I will happily take it to heart!**


End file.
